Innocent When You Dream
Innocent When You Dream is the seventeenth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on May 7, 2010 in the United States, and on May 24, 2010 in Canada. Summary Clare's having sexy vampire dreams about Declan, and channels them into steamy fan-fiction. She'd never let the fantasies carry over into real life... would she? Is Anya truly over Sav? Main Plot Clare is a big fan of a book series called Fortnight, and starts having “sexy vampire dreams” about Declan. She starts to write fanfiction on the series that is based on her feelings for Declan, and posts them anonymously under the name Madame Degrassi. She continues to do this, even when Holly J. stumbles upon her posts (unaware Clare is the one writing them), and shows them to Declan. This almost stops her from writing, but then Declan randomly comments about how great Madame Degrassi's writings are. She steals his jacket but, later on returns it to him and says "she found it back stage". Later In Clare's dream, Declan and Holly J. are fighting and after the fight, he comes up to Clare and says he wants to talk to her, and then kisses her neck. After that she wakes up to find Declan close by her and he asks her if she would like to show him the props she made for the play. and while Declan and Clare are looking at all the props she made for the play he leans down to look at a fake tree, and Clare can't resist her urges anymore and kisses his neck. After maybe less that a half of a second of kissing his neck, she steps back and puts her hand on her mouth in shock at what she just did. Declan says "Did you just kiss my neck?" Clare is silent and then Declan says "God, are you-" and is cut off by Clare saying "Madame Degrassi." Declan is shocked so he says "Um..okay..uhh.." or something along those lines and walks away. Later Holly J. confronts Clare, Clare confesses and continues to say sorry that's she is a "pervert" but Holly J. says it's all a part of puberty, but continues to say that if Clare touches him again, she will destroy her, then Declan walks in and asks if everything is okay, and they both confirm they are. Sub Plot The other members of the band are busy with finals, so Sav feels lonely these days. Anya seems as though she is already over Sav, so Sav decides after getting very lonely to finally call Anya. He wants to tell her he wants to talk to her and to confesses he still loves her. However, his happy mood changes when he discovers Anya was faking being over him to lure him back in, so Sav ends it with her. He decides to sign up for a music video contest, but the plan backfires when Studz are too busy with finals and ditch practice. All the parts that he did not end up filming are replaced with his cat. He decides to do more cat videos in the future. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Innocent When You Dream" by Tom Waits. *In this episode, Clare gets physically farther with Wesley than she ever had with her ex-boyfriend K.C. and her last ex-boyfriend Jake Martin. Though now she has gone further with her current boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy after having sex with him in the Season 12 finale The Time of My Life *''Fortnight'' is the Degrassi version of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. *Clare has two wet dreams of Declan as a vampire biting her neck. *Clare steals Declan's jacket while she is obsessed with him, but later returns it. *Sav discovers he has a talent for creating music videos, whether they feature bands or cats. *This episode marks Wesley Betenkamp's first appearance. *Sav has Spinner dress as a cop for the music video, while the latter mentions how he always wanted to be a cop. In Lost in Love, Spinner was denied entry into police school. |-| Gallery= Deg-ep917-flip-0.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-02.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Deg-ep917-fli.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-07.jpg vlcsnap-10354824.png vlcsnap-10355378.png vlcsnap-10356225.png vlcsnap-10356574.png vlcsnap-10356621.png vlcsnap-10357521.png vlcsnap-10357842.png File:Normal 917 0149.jpg File:Normal 917 0198.jpg File:Normal 917 0251.jpg File:Normal 917 0254.jpg File:Normal 917 0270.jpg File:Normal 917 0271.jpg File:Normal 917 0311.jpg File:Normal 917 0312.jpg File:Normal 917 0315.jpg File:Normal 917 0322.jpg books.jpg declanclare.jpg 08-degrassi-917-clare-chantay.jpg 12-degrassi-917-sav-anya.jpg 6464.png 987.png 08j.jpg 809.jpg 4564ff.jpg 454dsdd.jpg 454fn.jpg 65f.jpg 908h.jpg 897jl.jpg 64r.jpg 89798h.jpg 4546df.jpg 988n.jpg 545fd.jpg 889.jpg 9080j.jpg 897n.jpg 3453fn.jpg 897h.jpg 878h.jpg 09890j.jpg 9897.jpg 080.jpg 908j.jpg 89h.jpg 78hh.jpg 8709.jpg 345fdd.jpg 564bn.jpg 04 (20).jpg 01 (23).jpg 10 (21).jpg 13 (8).jpg 6y655656.png 565665656.png 65y5656556.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Absences *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Clare: "Holly J... Please don't kill me." *Peter: "You're totally stalking your ex." *Spinner: "I always wanted to be a cop."﻿﻿ *Holly J.: "If you kiss my boyfriend again, I will destroy you. Clear?" *Sav: "Man, it's not fair. I'm the dumper, not the dumpee. She's all happy tweets and driving school and LARPing, and I'm the one who can't get over it." Peter: "You're not getting back together with her, not again." Sav: "And I don't want to. I just don't get why she's happy and I'm not." |-| Featured Music= *''"House Arrest"'' by Janie and the Studs Feat. Peter Stone *''"200 Late Days A Year"'' by The Barrymores *''"Tonight"'' by Zoe Sky Jordan |-| Link= *Watch Innocent When You Dream on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes